Demeter's Unfinished Business
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Demeter dies, but is she truly gone forever? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Demeter's Unfinished Business

By: jelliclesoul635

Summary: Demeter dies, but is she truly gone forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

Warning: Not only character death, but this also may or may not be the only chapter of the story.

* * *

><p>Two weeks to the Jellicle Ball.<p>

A group of felines had gathered in the center of the Junkyard to rehearse one of the biggest performances in Jellicle Ball history. Every member of the tribe was included, some with solos, others divided into smaller groups which were provided a specific slot of time to show off and seize center stage. After all, everyone deserves their fifteen minutes of fame, no? Even if it was only for a minute or two...

Demeter was rehearsing with her small group of cats consisting of herself, Bombalurina, Cassandra, and Tantomile. The four of them practiced their elegant dance moves and experimented with their voices to achieve the best sound for their number. The number was slow, but emotionally intoxicating; particularly in the way they utilized their magnificent talents.

Demeter had called upon Munkustrap earlier that morning to watch the rehearsal and provide suggestions and criticism for the group. They wanted to be perfect.

As the music faded and the felines, in amazing synchronization, halted their movement, Munkustrap clapped furiously.

"That was wonderful!" he bellowed with glee. "It was delightful, enchanting, just completely and utterly awesome! I'm so proud of you! I wouldn't change anything about the number; I would leave it exactly as it is. I love it!"

Demeter was ecstatic. She knew the number was good, but she didn't think it had achieved the perfection all four felines had set out to claim... at least not yet.

Demeter approached him, leaving the other three behind. "Seriously? You think it's perfect?"

"I know it is! You're going to blow them away at the ball." Munkustrap closed the gap between himself and Demeter as he embraced her in a spinning hug that lifted her off the ground and positioned her solidly against his sturdy frame. As he held her up, her waist aligned with his chest, she smiled at him, and he could only return the gesture just as brightly. Something about that smile made him believe that everything would be alright so long as they were together. It was raining sunshine whenever Demeter was around.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and after a performance like that on an empty stomach I know you've got to be, too." Munkustrap ever so gently let Demeter down, not letting go until he could feel her weight shift with her paws reaching ground once more.

Reluctantly, Demeter separated herself from Munkustrap and began walking backwards, away from her cherished silver tabby. "That sounds fantastic, but I've got to rehearse just a bit longer. I promise Munk, just a couple more run-through's and we'll both kiss hunger good-bye as we stuff our mouths full of London's finest!" she replied energetically while running back to her friends to continue practicing.

Before Demeter could reach her group, a scent invaded Munkustrap's nostrils. The passing breeze was tainted with the stench of the Napoleon of Crime and all too soon, hell had broken loose. Life, as the tabby knew it, was about to crumble.

Munkustrap turned his head in time to see the red maniac letting go of the elastic band of a sling-shot. His eyes followed its route and to his horror, his gaze fell upon the smiling and waving golden-ebony Jellicle who was still retreating towards the center of the yard.

Everything seemed to function in slow motion now for Munkustrap. Before he could react, before he could have a sliver of a chance to stop the events from unfolding before him, it had happened.

The object, whatever it was that was launched from Macavity's sling-shot, had grazed the side of Demeter's neck. It hadn't protruded her neck completely, but it had cut deeply enough in her flesh to cause a tear in the jugular vein of the delicate calico's throat. A small fountain of blood began to spew from the injury rapidly. Her face contorted in an expression that cannot be adaquately described. With a paw pressing on the wound, Demeter found herself coming closer and closer to the ground, with the threat of death lingering near by.

As her legs gave out, Munkustrap had already begun running towards his beloved queen. She was on the ground, quivering and writhing about by the time he reached her. Blood pooled beneath.

He crashed down on the ground beside her, fumbling, but eventually composing himself enough to cradle the increasingly limp form of his mate. He held onto her, looking into her abnormally wide emerald eyes – filled with terror and confusion. Her mouth, struggling to form words.

The only thing Munkustrap could do was comfort her.

"Demi, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay, now. I promise. Just hang in there." he couldn't restrain himself. The tears spilled over the brim of his eyes as the sinking feeling settled in that this would be the last time he ever spoke to the one he loved.

"Demeter darling, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you. Everything's gonna be okay. Just don't leave me. You promised me lunch, remember? You can't go now. I need you."

Demeter's eyes fluttered… then closed.

"Please don't leave me! Demeter, please! I can't live without you! I love you." Munkustrap begged, pleaded, sobbed. But it was too late, fate had taken the wheel and had driven Munkustrap's life straight into a wall.

There was nothing he could do.

She was gone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have a few ideas for this story. I'm not sure if I'll carry any of them out or just leave this as a one-shot. We'll have to see. Review, please! If you have ideas, let me know! It could be a while before there is any more of this, just so you know._

_And I know, I have a couple of other current stories I should be focusing my attention on, so please don't get on me for those! I haven't forgotten! I promise I will get to them soon! Just a bit of patience is all I ask for! Thanks in advance!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to Malurina for the review and the fantastic story idea. I don't think I'll be using it exactly, but it gave me some useful inspiration so thank you for that, my dear reviewer! _

_I decided that this story will not be a one-shot, but it isn't going to be a long story either. I hope you enjoy it regardless of its length! Reviews tell me what I need to know, so if you have any suggestions or criticisms, even an opinion or a comment, feel free to leave it in a review! Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

><p>Munkustrap was beyond devastated. There wasn't a word adequate enough to describe the heartache that now engulfed him entirely. He held Demeter's corpse close to his own body. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that he was alone and she was actually dead, not just sleeping as it looked. He willed with all his might for her eyes to open, for her chest to rise and fall with air filling her lungs, returning the ash-like, pale color of her flesh to the rosy shade of pink it once had been.<p>

He held onto her. He held on for ages it seemed. He couldn't let go. Letting go meant admitting to the loss. Letting go meant he'd be acknowledging the fact that she was gone, that he failed to protect her like he promised her all those years ago. Letting go meant letting go of his love and that was something Munkustrap was simply not prepared to do.

Other cats gently and gradually separated him from her. As they partially dragged him inside, he couldn't break his gaze from her statue-still form crumpled on the ground. The image stained his memory for as long as he lived.

The service the following morning was just as difficult to endure. Munkustrap couldn't grasp the concept that this was reality and his life would never be the same, that he would never hold his precious Demeter again, never kiss her, never talk to her, or never see her. It was all too much.

Although sleep for him that night would be impossible, exhaustion had set in and his incredibly heavy eye lids closed solidly like a hefty garage door. Thoughts of Demeter floated in his brain and as sleep finally overtook him, he began to dream of her.

She was standing in a meadow. Her fur was groomed to perfection, the breeze blowing over it and causing it to waver and dance slightly. The sunlight illuminated her in a spotlight of orange bliss.

"Demeter?" Munkustrap was hopeful.

"Yes, Munkus. It's me." She smiled: a glorious gesture Munkustrap was overjoyed to witness. He thought he'd never see her again. Even his dreams, he thought, wouldn't be able to capture her beauty and essence to this magnitude. But this… this was vivid. This was real. She was there, welcoming him with open arms, which he immediately rushed into. He hugged her tight, kissed her passionately, praying to the Everlasting Cat in Heaviside that this was reality and what he was experiencing the last couple of days was a torturous nightmare.

"I've come to tell you something. I can't stay long, though. So please, listen to me and try to remember this message when you wake up."

_I am dreaming… I knew this was too good to be true… _"Oh, Demeter. I miss you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you."

"There isn't time for that now, Munkus. You've got to listen to me!" She positioned her paws on his shoulders, looking him squarely in the blue orbs which were his eyes. He must listen to her now, or everything would fall apart more so than it already had. She missed him too, but she couldn't allow her purpose of visiting Munkustrap to become clouded by her emotions.

Munkustrap's silence encouraged her to go on.

"There's so much I have to tell you. You might not understand everything at first, I'll admit – it's a doozy, but I know I can trust you and I know you can handle this, my _strong Jellicle protector_." She caressed his fur, getting lost in him completely. Calling him by a name she used often when she felt like she were falling in love with him all over again was a mistake, it was distracting. A distraction was one thing she couldn't afford.

"Bast, I miss you…" she mused quietly. She continued to caress his fur, petting him gingerly. Munkustrap closed his eyes, savoring her touch.

"Oh, Demeter…" he sighed into the palm of her paw. "I don't think I can do this without you."

"Do what?"

"Live."

"You've got to! Goodness, look at me. I'm losing track of what I came here for. Munkus, there's a-"

Demeter interrupted herself, gazing behind Munkustrap and growing terribly concerned.

"Everlasting Cat, he's found me already." She said somewhat to herself. Returning to Munkustrap, she stared directly into his eyes. She hated to see them so confused and lost, but she couldn't think about that now, there wasn't time.

The wind picked up in speed and both felines noticed.

"Meet me at the river tomorrow, be there alone and I'll tell you everything. I've got to go now before he catches me. I love you, Munkus."

She blew him a kiss and disappeared. The wind was violent now, causing the tall blades of grass to thrash against each other. The clouds above were no longer blue; they were instead dark grey and ominous.

Munkustrap wanted to leave this dream, but he didn't know how. The wind howled and the lightning struck all around him. Thunder roared furiously and the volume of the weather forced Munkustrap to cover his ears. He was terrified. He screamed for Demeter desperately.

The rushing gusts of wind knocked him to the ground and he was able only to stare up into the foreboding sky above. Dashes of gold fleeted about the clouds, followed by a determined streak of red. Munkustrap imagined Demeter being chased, but by what? By who?

He feared for her. He didn't want her to be afraid, to be in danger. He called out for her numerous times, clenching his eyes shut as he grew hysterical.

Just when the volume became too loud, even with Munkustrap's paws pressing firmly, almost painfully against his ears to muffle the noise, he woke.

He jolted upright in his bed, looking around the room. He dried his wet eyes, sniffled a bit, and turned to Demeter's side of the bed. He grabbed her pillow, holding onto to it like it were his life line… similarly to the way a child holds onto a cherished stuffed toy.

He cried continuously, eventually succumbing to the sleep which was pulling his eye lids closed, whether or not Munkustrap wanted to rest. As he eventually drifted off, the tears slid down his cheeks and onto his bed. He realized that getting some sleep wouldn't be such a terrible idea.

After all, he did have to venture all the way to the river tomorrow to meet the one he loved.


End file.
